


My Skin is Begging You Please

by Worry_Doll



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A One-Two Punch of Porn Followed by Feels, M/M, Mention of Edging, Mild Painplay, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thunderstorms, bottom!patrick, bringing out the good lube, mention of plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worry_Doll/pseuds/Worry_Doll
Summary: Patrick wants more.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	My Skin is Begging You Please

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that summer prompt about thunderstorms and my brain went here. 
> 
> Thanks to beta Emily [ewwdavidd](https://ewwdavidd.tumblr.com/) for untangling this. 
> 
> Title from Nine Inch Nails because I'm old.

Patrick’s Apt. Somewhere early season 5.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud clap of thunder wakes them. 

“What time is it?” David mumbles into the skin of Patrick’s arm, where he had apparently curled himself in sleep. 

“Not sure, let me check” Patrick attempts to roll over to grab his phone on the nightstand, but winces with a hiss as he rolls onto his back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Earlier…..

They had been rough that night, Patrick taking more than he ever had before. 

Before the rain came, the evening air had been humid, still, and charged. David had taken his time opening Patrick with his fingers and tongue before introducing Patrick to the largest plug in David’s collection; the one usually reserved for fisting prep, but Patrick insisted that he could take it. And he did take it, much to David's delight. 

Once the plug was in place, David had turned him over onto his back and proceeded to edge Patrick mercilessly, bringing him to the near peak and then taking his hands away completely. By the time David finally let him come, Patrick was a sobbing, shaking mess. He soothed him through it and once he was done, David gently flipped Patrick over, removed the plug, and fucked a boneless Patrick into the mattress. He pounded into him hard and fast, pulling his own pleasure from Patrick's body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh right,” Patrick says with a smirk, “I guess I’m still a bit sore from earlier.” 

“How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you something for pain?” David asked, with furrowed brow, still a bit worried that he had pushed Patrick further than he was entirely comfortable with.

“I’m ok. Sore, but good. You were so good to me tonight, David. Thank you.” He rolled into a ‘little spoon’ position, taking up David’s hand and kissing his palm, lacing his own finger in with David’s and curling both their hands to his chest. 

“You sure?” he pressed, “It wasn’t too much?” 

“Mm-mm, no...very good.” 

"For me too. Who knew you were going to turn out to be such a size queen.” David responds, with a nuzzle to Patrick’s neck.

Patrick feigned indignation, “Excuse, me. I’m the size queen? The plug came from your collection!” 

“Yes well, you’re the one who asked for it!” David squeezed Patrick and he gave a little squeal. 

Once they settle back in, they lay there in silence for a few minutes. Patrick runs his pinky gently up and down David’s as David plants soft kisses across Patrick’s shoulders, luxuriating in the memories of their earlier escapade. 

“Here, I have an idea, let me just…” David untangles his hand from Patrick’s and rolls to his side of the bed, then reaches into his drawer and returns to his big spoon position with a small tube of peppermint and aloe lube. “I think this might help.” He squeezed a little onto his fingers and reached down between their bodies. Gently, he rubbed the cooling gel onto Patrick’s swollen rim. 

“Ahh…” Patrick moans at the feeling. His overworked cock gives a twitch. 

“Does that feel good? It’s a sample from a vendor. Organic and cooling. Just what you need. Relax, baby, I’ve got you.” David continues his soothing ministrations.

“David.” Patrick said quietly, reaching back to grab David’s arm, keeping him from moving away, “please don’t stop.”

But David stops. Refractory periods aside, they’ve already “connected” quite thoroughly that evening. It was enough to wear out a seasoned pro - which Patrick is definitely not. 

“I don’t think….are you sure?” 

Patrick is still so new at this. At understanding and knowing what his brain wants versus what his body can handle. Even after tonight’s frankly gorgeous performance with the plug, he worries why Patrick might want this, if it’s just to prove something to David. 

“Uh-huh, it feels good. Please keep...keep touching me, please” 

David could tell Patrick was getting worked up again. His breaths were coming deeper and faster. Raising himself onto his elbow, David leans over Patrick’s shoulder for reassurance, to try and read Patrick’s mood. His eyes had fallen closed and there was just a hint of a furrow between his eyebrows, but he looked calm. “Kiss, please.” Patrick had to turn his neck at a weird angle but he manages to get his lips to David’s. Patrick’s kiss is sure, not frantic or hesitant. Satisfied that isn’t Patrick isn’t pushing himself, David gives him a quick peck on the neck. “Hmm...thank you. Please, please let me know if...if it’s too much.”

He opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriend. “I will, David. I just want to see how it feels.” A long rumble of thunder sounds outside and Patrick writhes. 

David puts a bit more of the cooling lube on his fingers and tentatively presses one inside, his own cock showing interest at the feel of Patrick's soft and swollen rim. “Oh god, baby, you’re still so wet and open. Is this ok?”

“Yes,” Patrick whispers after a long exhale. His breath hitches as David adds another finger and slowly strokes into him. Patrick responds with small quiet moans at each thrust and starts to push himself back on David’s hand. 

“I want….” 

“Tell me what you want,” he said, worrying Patrick’s earlobe between his teeth. 

“I think...I want you, again. I want you to fuck me again.” Patrick’s voice sounds sure, surprising even himself with what his body wants tonight. He rolls his hips, moving himself around on David’s fingers deep inside. “Please, ahhh” 

“Are you sure? Oh my god, baby. You’re so hot for it tonight, look at you, so needy. Ok, ok. Let me know if...just say and I’ll stop. Please don’t push yourself for me, Patrick, you know I don’t want that.” 

“I know, I’m not. I want...maybe it’s the storm, but...David please.” Patrick continues slowly fucking himself back onto David’s fingers with rolls of his hips. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much, I will...” He turns his head into the pillow to let out a loud moan as David removes his fingers.  
Reaching for the peppermint lube again, David slicks himself up, hissing at the cooling sensation on his own fatigued cock. With his hand still loosely holding himself, he rubs his cock up and down between Patrick’s cheeks, over his sensitive rim. 

“Is this what you want, Patrick? You want this inside you?” David teased, lips gentle on his neck. “You want my cock deep in you again? Hmm? Even though you’re sore? Even though you already came twice tonight? It might hurt.” 

It’s teasing dirty talk, but it’s also giving Patrick an out if he wants to take it. 

“I know, I know, I want it, please David, give it to me.”

David presses himself in with one, long sure movement and Patrick growls from the back of his throat and doesn’t move.

David only slightly panics. “Patrick? You ok? Words please.”

“Yes,” he takes a long breath in. “It’s so good, David. It’s just...really intense. You can move now.”

“You feel so good, baby. Relax. I’ve got you.”

David sets a slow, undulating pace, easing himself in and out of Patrick. The room is filled with the sounds of bodies moving against each other and the storm outside. 

His left hand holding Patrick’s hip for leverage, his right holding his own head up to whisper into Patrick’s ear. “I’m going to go so slow. Just take it, Patrick. Just let me. Does it hurt?”

“It’s good, it’s so good. It hurts, but uhhh….please don’t stop.” It hurts, for sure, but somehow the pain is registering in his brain as pleasure. It doesn’t make sense, but god, Patrick is fucking transported. He reaches back to pull David down into a hot but awkwardly angled kiss. He doesn’t care, he just needs to be connected to David at as many points on their bodies as possible. The word transcendental floats through his mind as he wraps his ankles around David’s. 

David breaks the kiss “Oh my God, you feel so good. You’re so open for me. Look at you, so beautiful on my cock. Taking me so well.” 

David’s hand moves to Patrick’s chest, running his fingers through the light hair there and ghosting light touches over his pebbled nipples. 

“Do you think you can come again, baby? Do you want to get yourself off?” 

Patrick’s synapses are bouncing too quickly between pain and pleasure to give any real answer, so he just moans and nods his head. 

David reaches behind him to grab the peppermint lube and squeezes some into Patrick’s hand.

Patrick takes the proffered lube and gets his hand on himself. Using slow, sure strokes he matches David’s thrusts, in and out. His cock and body are already so sore, his toes curl in anticipation of his orgasm. 

David shifts them, slowly unwrapping himself from Patrick’s ankles. Reaching down between Patrick’s legs, pulls his left leg up, changing the angle of his leverage to get deeper while still maintaining a tauntingly slow pace. Patrick turns his head to stifle a loud moan into his pillow. His grip is loose on himself, but the peppermint lube is cool on his used cock and it feels enough like friction to get him there. The tingle of it feels too good and the pressure of his orgasm builds and builds until he is there, crashing down into a sea of dopamine. He’s coming and coming and shaking and he’s probably screaming too, he can't be sure. Patrick is clenching around David’s cock and he’s so sore, every time his body convulses, zings of pain shoot up and down his body, but it’s so good and oh god, how is he still coming? 

When David is almost sure that Patrick’s orgasm is done, he gently lets Patrick’s leg down and pulls out completely, in favor of rutting between Patrick’s glutes. David tries to be as gentle as possible for the sake of Patrick’s sore body, but he’s so close. Patrick is beyond wrecked, only able to let out small moans each time his tender hole is grazed by David’s thrusting cock. 

David follows Patrick over the edge and comes with a small sob, his teeth attached to the skin where Patrick’s neck meets his back. Both of them panting and twitching with aftershocks.

Patrick rolled away onto his front and buried his face into his pillow, gasping with shaking breaths. 

“Patrick? Honey? Oh shit, are you not ok? Why didn’t you stop me…?”

Patrick rolls his head to face David, a few tears still clinging to his eyelashes. “No, shh, no David, don’t...it was so good. It’s just so much...with the storm....I felt like I could feel the thunder. Did you feel it too?”

“Yes I did.” David admits, putting his arms around Patrick and holding him close. “It was...very intense.”

Patrick tucks his head underneath David’s chin, his breath evening out. Though they had been together for over a year now, some things are still easier for Patrick to get out when he’s not looking at David. “I just...thank you for making me feel that. Thank you for...I didn’t know my body could…feel that. Your fingers felt so good when you were putting that lube on me,” He chanced a glance up to David’s face, “which, by the way, I hope we can keep in the rotation, it’s amazing,” 

“I know, right?!! It’s so good and pretty much made for situations like this." They settle into a calm silence, David petting the back of Patrick's short hair. 

“Yeah, I’m glad you thought of it.” Patrick moves so he is curled under David’s arm, head lying on his chest, and David kisses the top of his head. Twice. “I don’t want you to think that I wanted you to hurt me. That wasn’t what this was about...I just...noticed the times when it does hurt, or whatever, like last night, too, it like makes it better? Like the pain does something to the pleasure. I’m not making sense, I know.” His grip on David tightens. 

“I know, I get it too. And from the other side too. Seeing you take it like that, knowing that you’re feeling that mix of everything. I’m so proud of you for asking for what you want. I love this, helping you get to know your body. I’m like, honored? I guess is the word? That I get to share this with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, it becomes clear that they are not getting any less sticky.

“This is very nice, but do you think you can make it to the shower? Or I can grab us some washcloths or something.”

“Oof, yeah, I think so.” Patrick moves to stand. He’s not doing a great job of hiding the discomfort he’s feeling from showing on his face. But to his credit, he does make it, hobbling to the bathroom. 

Once he’s done the minimum of clean up, and returns to the bedroom he finds the bed remade and David back in it, eating fruit salad from a plastic container. “I filled up your water bottle and put a straw in just in case, well, you didn’t want to sit up”

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best.” Patrick says with a chuckle. 

“Well then, we should probably get some sleep.” David holds the container of fruit out for Patrick who pops a strawberry into his mouth, then drinks down a few mouthfuls of water. Turning off the light, Patrick gets back into bed, wincing. 

As they settle back into bed and Patrick makes David the little spoon. “Are you ok? This really was a lot tonight.”

David hummed contentedly, “I am now. I didn’t want to hurt you, I was worried.”

“I know, you didn’t. Well, you did, but I liked it.” Patrick gives him a squeeze and nuzzles the back of David’s neck, then kisses him there. Twice. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much. I’ll always tell you. Please know that.” The room gets quiet as they settle in for the night.

“I think the storm has blown over.” David said. Patrick hummed in agreement, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not terribly active as [owltranslator](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/owltranslator) on the tumblrs.


End file.
